Broken Bonds
by XPZestumiRulesXP
Summary: Rukia dies during the Winter War and Ichigo is mourning her death.Though, it can be any two characters you want it to be. Sorry if summary is bad I'm not good at them.


**Hey I'm new here and this is one of my first stories so I will take all the constructive crtisim you can give. Please be kind and Review even if you don't like so I can make my later writings better.**

* * *

White robes slowly turning scarlet. Her warm skin has become pale and deathly cold. I am shocked by how quickly this event transpired. When the shock wore off I broke down and cried for her loss. The skies parted and tears of sadness mixed with the windy rain. My thoughts as I lay there and slowly allowed apart of my soul to die along with her was that it was my fault.

I wondered the road for many years as I got older the more I realized it was not my fault she died. The sad thing is that when I try to sleep I see her death played out before me. Many people I talked to said that this was because I still had regret within my heart for allowing her life to slip through my fingers as though it meant nothing to me. Those few people I talked to looked as though they were about to die from shock.

Throughout my journey I had been able to sense an eerie presence following me. Every once in a while I will catch a glimpse of ebony silk hair in the distance disappear behind a tree. All my life so far has been spent wondering why she will not pass on because I can tell that she is following me. Her anguished screams are the hardest thing to live with, every time I hear her screaming it is a task to keep what little sanity I have left after her death so long ago. My travels have led me to a sacred temple deep within a forest that is said to be haunted by the spirits of those who have not been able to pass over to the afterlife; if you ever see one of these spirits they usually are close to the person or place that they have been bound to till they come to terms with there death.

I have faith that she will appear when the end of my life draws near. This temple has now become my home and I only venture out to civilization when I need supplies. She watches over me like a mother would, but by the look in her eyes I can tell that she only wants revenge on me for causing her soul to become so lost after she took her last breath on that faithful day; the day that caused the world around me to crumble as though it was made of dust. The past memories cause my eyes to bleed crimson tears that stain my deathly pale skin. The life I have come to know is that of sorrow and eternal pain. Those who see me say that I am cursed by an unearthly being and when I pass children their mothers shield them away from me as though I have a disease that can kill just by you looking at me. As the years pass so slowly I can feel my life slipping away, yet somehow I know she will not allow me to die a normal death of old age. My skin has not aged even after so many decades; I know that she has chosen this fate to befall me. She chose a fate worse than death for me in the end, to be eternally youthful and never be allowed the sweet embrace that the darkness has to offer. She never once tried to at least understand my situation.

At the time of her death I was unaware of where she was at; my arrival showed me a scene of everlasting dread and trepidation. My heart died that day so many decades ago when I looked at her blood stained face. I remember holding her body close to mine before I was even able to register the fact that she was dead. I was finally able to pull myself together enough to bury her body. That was the day that my life turned into a literal living hell. Those flashbacks are what provoke me to never give into anything because I know that she will show up to torture me with her tears. Now I truly know what it means to be lonely. My regret and her want for revenge binds me to the earth to live for eternity. Many legends have been formed about me because every time somebody sees me I can see the fear in there eyes as thought I am fading into the shadows when I leave. My last hope is that someday she will forgive me and pass on, which in turn will allow me to follow behind her. The last words I will say to her are that she should have cherished the things that were most precious to her when she was alive.


End file.
